We are what is left, We are the survivors
by Phoenix86710
Summary: SPOILERS FOR IW [post IW] A series of short one-shots about how Earth's mightiest heros deal with their losses.
1. Tony

_**WARNINGS!**_

 _ **\- Obviously spoilers for IW**_

 ** _ **\- I am no native**_** ** _ **E**_** ** _ **nglish speaker so please forgive my mistakes**_**

 _ **\- I'll probably update once a week.**_

 _ **\- Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

 _Is this what it's like to lose a child?_

 _Yes._

Tony thought, as he stared at the dust in his hand that had been a boy mere seconds before.

 _O god, what have I done?_

This was all his fault. He had dragged Peter into this, he had given him the suit, and he was the only reason Thanos was now in possession of the Time Stone.

" _I don't want to_ _go_ _!"_

Tony closed his eyes and pressed a fist against his mouth. He wouldn't cry. There was no time to fall apart.

"Let's find a ship to get out of this hell."

He barely noticed Nebula talking, Peter's quiet words still rushing through his head, eyes wide in fear, clinging to Tony like a lifeline. He had done his best not to show the kid his panic when seeing him crumble, had tried to be his rock, but for that, he hated himself.

Peter had been dying and afraid while he had tried to remain controlled instead of comforting him.

"Hey, did you hear what I said? Or do you wish to stay here?"

He couldn't answer, he had a lump in his throat and his mouth was so dry as if he had been wandering through a desert for days. All he was able to do was stare at the pile of dirt. Grey and white and black...how was this all that remained?

Half of the universe was gone, half of all the billions of lives, so how was it possible that Tony still lived, but Peter was dead? If he could switch places, he would…no. He didn't have the right to wish for something like that. Not with Pepper still around, who worried for him, to whom he was engaged. Hadn't they spoken about children only hours prior? He couldn't leave her alone. But that didn't make it any easier to accept.

His dream came to Tony's mind. He had been a father. He remembered the happiness, he had felt. At that point it had only been a dream, a product of his imagination. Oh how wrong he had been.

Maybe Peter wasn't his, but he felt a strong connection to the boy, an urge to protect him and he _cared_.

How was he supposed to just leave him behind on this god forsaken planet? What the hell was he supposed to tell his aunt?

Oh how he dreaded that conversation. _But what if she's gone_ _as well_ _..._

"Listen, if you like this place so much then go ahead, but I'm getting out of here", Nebula spat and stalked away.

How could she just…

"Does this all mean nothing to you?", he scrambled to his feet and waited until she turned around again. "Don't you care that your friends just literally turned to dust?!", he yelled at her. All his desperation and anger was put into those words.

Nebula looked him dead in the eyes. "It was all bound to happen. We failed, _this_ was always the consequence for failure."

And with that she disappeared between the debris.


	2. Wanda

_Pain._

That was all that she could feel.

The pain of losing a loved one, the pain of guild, the pain of failure, the desperation.

She looked down at Vision's still body. It was gray, lost were his colors, the gleam in his eyes. Thanos had stolen them from him, had taken them together with the mind stone.

And there had been nothing that Wanda could have done. What was there to do against five Infinity Stones, one of them controlling time itself?

It had felt like being ripped apart, killing her Vision, but seeing him being revived only to be killed like this...it felt a hundred times worse, because she knew how he wanted to die, and it was not by Thanos' hand like a soulless robot. She had failed him...

She knelt at his side and cupped his cold cheeks. It didn't feel like skin.

Wanda didn't cry, there were no tears left in her and they couldn't have fully expressed her grief anyway. In the distance he heard Rhodey calling for Sam, Bruce trying to free himself from the rock, saw Cap stir out of the corner of her eye.

Wanda didn't look at them. She didn't want to see the sorrow in their eyes that would mirror hers, didn't want to see the pity.

"Groot...Groot, no…"

"I am Groooo..."

Something was happening. The blur of voices around her was growing more desperate. There were names being shouted, sobbing heard and even if Wanda wasn't really listening to them, she could feel clearly that it wasn't over yet. _What else do we have to go through? Is this not enough?_

Then she felt it. A slight tingling sensation creeping up her spine. It felt unsettling, but at the same time...liberating. Like a weight was slowly being lifted from her, as if her emotions were evaporating, detached from her body.

So this was causing the chaos around her. _Why do they all seem so troubled?_ She didn't understand...it felt... _good._

But then she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

And her legs.

And her arms.

 _Huh. So that's why._

Still, there was no fear. If this was death, then at this moment it felt better then life. She'd leave her burdens behind...her grief...and maybe she would see Vision on the other side. Who knew what happened to people who just disappeared into thin air, as if they'd never existed?

Her lungs felt constricted and Wanda couldn't breathe anymore. She turned her gaze to the sky which was still covered by dark clouds. Her hands were holding onto Vision, as she felt herself turning to nothing.


End file.
